


A Third Wheel Adds Greater Stability

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angel Courting, Cuddling, Eventual Dean/Cas/Gabe, Fluff, Gabe killed Lucifer and ended the apocalypse, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, threesome tropes, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the apocalypse is a no go Gabriel just wants to live a little. Is it really too much to ask for his mates to have a little fun now and then?</p><p>....Wait. Mates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Poly spn summer!

“You guys are so boring,” Gabriel whined for what felt like the 100th time that morning. “B-O-R-I-N-G.”

Dean ignored him, grabbing a box of gauze off the shelf and throwing it into Cas’ basket. 

“Seriously, we saved the world! And for what? CVS trips and a lumpy hotel mattress?” Gabriel grabbed a 25 pack of Ferrero Rocher off the shelf and tossed into basketball style to Cas.  “You guys need to learn to live a little.”

Cas studied the chocolate closely for a moment before returning it to the shelf and adding the 12 pack to the basket instead. “I believe that’s just what we’re doing,” he said, ignoring Gabriel’s pout. “We’re living. No world to save, no mission or orders beyond a trip to the market. Just ordinary life, while it’s still calm.”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” Gabe exclaimed, snapping his fingers and plucking some sort of foreign chocolate bar out of the air as Dean and Cas glared dirtily at his blatant display of grace. “Ordinary. Why pick a boring existence when you could have anything you want? We saved the world, isn’t it time to indulge a little?”

“If you want to go do shit then go,” Dean said mildly, heading toward the register. “It’s not like anyone’s stopping you.”

"Aww don’t be that way. Sammich is still mad about the whole alternate timeline thing. So that leaves me with no choice but to third wheel with you two! All I’m asking is that you  indulge yourself a little.”

“Indulge?” Dean rolled his eyes, then smirked. He reached out to the display next to the register, grabbing a two pack of cherry chapstick and throwing it down on his purchase. 

“What,” he said, still smirking as Gabriel now rolled his eyes, the methodical sound of beeping not enough to drown out the mockery in his voice. “Here you are Cas,” he said, tossing the package to the angel as he slid his card to pay for his haul. “Indulge a little.”

Cas examined the chapstick before peeling off the cap plastic. “Cherry flavor?”

“It’s the best kind,” Dean said with a shrug, swiping his card and taking the rest of their purchase. “You do look like you need it,” he said, eyeing his boyfriend critically. Cas popped the lid off, never breaking eye contact with Dean as he rubbed the balm on his lips before deliberately capping the chapstick again. The cashier coughed.

“Oooookay,” Gabriel said, clapping his hands together. “Baby steps. I can dig it. So we got Cas something he needs, what about you, Dean-bean?”

Dean made a disturbed face. “One; Don’t ever call me that again. Two; what about you, Gabe? What could you possibly want to do that you already don’t?”

Gabriel put on a big smile, grasping his heart dramatically. “Oh honey buns, I didn’t know you cared.” He jumped forward, slinging an arm around Cas and Dean’s waists, pulling them in with his angelic strength. “I’m already indulging myself of course. It’s not every century I go and get myself mated. And with a flock too!” Gabe shook his head and pushed past them, heading toward the impala. “It’s not my fault that my mates are no good at having fun. We’ll work on it though, don’t you worry,” he threw back at them over his shoulder. 

“Uhm, what?” Dean said, blinking after the archangel. He looked at Cas, who looked grumpy with a side of pissy. “No. Really. What the heck.”

“If you’re trying to imply that you’re mated to us then you can think again, Gabriel!” Cas called after his brother, making Dean jump a bit as he raised his voice. Cas never yelled, so he must be just as upset by this as Dean felt he should be, if he could get over being confused. “You haven’t even made any attempt to court us. Which, while disappointing on my behalf is unacceptable on Dean’s, as he has no concept of angelic mating rituals.”

“Cas?” Dean was totally lost now. Angelic MATING RITUALS? With him, Cas, and freaking Gabriel?? Gabriel who was currently yelling back something about flowers and candles, but Dean’s brain was still on Does Not Compute and just wasn’t parsing that right now.

"Why aren’t you more freaked out about this?" Dean said, CVS bag swinging violently as he gestured between them and the car, where Gabe had taken refuge.

"Angels are more naturally polyamorous, and often live in flocks or communal nests together," Cas said, taking the bag from Dean in one hand and his arm in the other. “Don’t worry. He knows better than to try anything without your permission,” Cas said soothingly as he usured Dean into the driver’s seat.

“Yeah! I like my conquests to come willingly and multiple times a night if possible,” Gabe winked at Dean. 

What the fuck, Dean thought to himself as Cas opened the Ferrero Rosher and handed one back to Gabe, who was still cackling in the back seat at his own joke. 

“Here, Dean,” Cas held out an unwrapped chocolate to Dean’s lips. “You’re the only one who hasn’t indulged yet this trip.”

Dean looked in the rearview mirror again at Gabe, who popped his own chocolate into his mouth with a small smile. 

Oh well. Just a little indulging couldn’t hurt, right? They did save the world after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously, some days Dean wondered if he was just too old for this hunting shit. Even with two angels hanging around all the time there were some cases that made him question his sanity in doing this day after day. Fucking demons, man. 

With a groan, Dean fell into the ugly bedspread face first. He was so tired. His arm was throbbing something terrible and he couldn’t feel the toes on his right foot. With a heavy sigh coming from somewhere on his left, he could hear Cas begin taking off his clothes, and a hand smacked at his thigh to push his boot clad feet off the bed until Dean gave in with a groan and kicked off his shoes. 

Muttering to himself, Dean got undressed as fast as he could and crawled under the covers.

Cas did the same on the other side, groaning with relief as he spread out across the mattress. Ever since almost falling, Cas had become more in touch with his vessel, eating and sleeping almost as often as a regular human. Sleeping together had quickly become the most normal couple thing they did together. 

Suddenly, the bed dipped, and a nimble pair of arms and legs came wiggling across the middle of the bed. Dean and Cas groaned in unison as Gabriel snuggled under the covers between them. 

“Oh, quit your grumbling,” the archangel said, covering them all with the blanket. “I’m beat from monkeying around with you two all week, so sleep now, complain later.”

“Gabriel,” Cas said, rolling over to press Gabe tighter between them. “Shut up.”

Dean grunted in agreement, throwing an arm over the smaller angel before becoming dead to the world.

Gabriel had frozen at the feeling of the human wrapped around him, nervousness at conflict with the confident power usually exuded. Cas gave one last, contented sigh and pressed his nose into Gabriel’s hair.

“Sleep, Gabriel. I swear, we will still be here in the morning if you are.”

Gabe huffed, relaxing into their embrace with one last wiggle. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was late evening when Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Quality Inn that Gabe and Cas had rented for the week. The impala’s engine ticked with heat as he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat, closing the door with a loving pat. The text Cas sent said they were in room 202, so he forwent the elevator and took the stairs up a flight. 

He didn’t have a room key so he knocked, one loud two soft, and waited for the soft click of the door opening before he entered. One of them must have opened it with grace because he found his angels sitting together in front of the mounted flatscreen, some sort of deep ocean documentary on the display. 

“Yay! Dean’s back. This means  _ we _ get dibs on the remote, Cassie,” Gabe said, wiggling his hand at the younger angel, who scowled at him before turning the tv off. 

“How was your drive, Dean?” Cas asked, holding the remote out of Gabriel’s reach as the smaller angel made a grab for it. 

“Fine, barely any traffic this time of night. Bobby and Sam say hi.”

“How did they react when you told them you were an official angel orgy partner?” Gabe asked, face contorting with glee. “Were they shocked? Horrified? Did Bobby have a heart attack? I hope you eased them into it, this kind of surprise can’t be good for a man his age.”

Dean was silent, setting his bag in the corner and avoiding their eyes. 

“Deano?” Gabe sat up from where he had been sprawled across Cas trying to grab the remote.  “You did tell them we’re mates, right?”

Dean muttered something, still avoiding their eyes as he opened the fridge in the kitchenette. 

“Dean,” Cas said, reproachfully. He dropped the remote onto the couch, but neither he nor Gabriel gave it another look. “You made the whole trip up to Bobby’s house just to tell them. We waited all week for you.” he sounded hurt, and Gabe rubbed his back soothingly. 

“I’m sure there’s a good reason that he wasted a whole trip and spent a week away from us,” Gabe said, eyeing Dean with pursed lips. “After all, he must have felt how bored and lonely we were through the bond, because we’re mates and all. It’s kind of a big deal.”

Dean sighed, shutting the fridge with a bang. “Look, I’m sorry. It just turned out to be a lot harder than I thought it would to tell them I’m dating not one, but two guys, and that it’s kind of more than dating, and oh yeah, they’re angels!”

Cas was drooping, and even Gabriel looked shocked by Dean’s outburst. 

“I don’t understand,” Cas said, taking Gabriel’s hand in a rare show of insecurity. “What does this mean for us? Are you going to hide this from your family forever? I won’t leave Gabriel alone.”

Dean sighed, dropping into the bed and pressing his palms to his eyes. “No, Cas, that’s not at all what I want.”

“It kind of sounds that way though,” Gabriel said, serious for once. “Come on Deano, what will it take for you to be open about this? About us? I feel like I’ve done everything on my end. I courted you like Cas wanted, made sure you knew I was committed. Didn’t I take you to your own personal showing of star wars in a real theater?”

“Yeah but-”

“And didn’t I let you pick the movie for a whole week when you had that head cold in Montana?”

“Look, I’m not denying-”

“I’ve done everything I could to properly court you two, including giving you time and space in consideration of your relationship independent of me. And dude, you do not know how much self control that little bit of maturity took. So what gives? You went down there specifically to tell them we’re kind of an item now. Did you change your mind?”

Dean was quiet for a moment, looking down at his clenched hands. “I think- I don’t think I should have gone alone,” he finally said, voice barely more than a whisper. “It’s a lot harder to believe this is actually real when you two aren’t here.”

Gabe jumped onto the bed, crawling over and wrapping Dean in a hug. “Why do you have to have such a gooey, sensitive center, Winchester?”

Cas held out his cell imploringly, number already dialed. With a shuddering breath, Dean took the phone from him, and Cas sat down on his free side, slipping an arm around his shoulder. Dean hugged him close, and hit dial. 

“Cas?” Sam’s voice answered after a few rings. 

“Hey Sam, it’s Dean. I guess I forgot to tell you when I was down there but Gabe and Cas and I are all dating. Turns out angels like to have flocks when they mate oktalktoyoulaterbye!” He swiped to end the call and chucked the phone across the room like a hot potato. “Fuck! I can’t believe I did that. Jesus,” He clutched at his chest like his heart might jump out of it. 

“It should have been done a week ago, so forget about it,” Gabe purred, climbing into Dean’s lap. “You were very naughty to not tell them earlier. I think we might just have to punish you for that.”

Dean snorted, but allowed Gabe to pull off his shirt. “Naughty? Jesus, Gabe. This isn’t a porno.”

“Then let’s make it one,” Cas said, firmly pulling off his own pants. “I have a lot of stress to work off now. You are lucky I’m willing to let you make it up to me, Dean Winchester.”

Dean shivered appreciatively while Gabe cast his bro an admiring look. 

“Yes sir,” Dean said, letting Cas pull him up for a kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Every night ended much the same for the angels and their human. The three of them would collapse back into bed, usually after at least one round of very enthusiastic sex. Tangled up in each other Gabe was usually the first to nod off, a feat made no less impressive by the fact that he liked to sleep between the "two hulking angst babies" as he sometimes referred to Dean and Cas. Dean would nod off next, having years of training in sleeping in any condition and despite any night time traumas that haunted his dreams. Cas, being the least practiced and most dubious on the topic of sleep, was usually the last to drift off, arm curled protectively around the older angel and hand fisted on Dean's back or chest.

In the mornings they often rolled out of bed, Dean rushing through his morning routine while Cas gathered breakfast and Sam. Gabriel, not being too fond of hunting would pop off to places unknown, sometimes with Cas in tow, sometimes alone. Then there were mornings like this one, where there was no pressing case, just the sheets of a moderately nice hotel for once, at the insistence of Gabe, and at least one of them waking up frisky.

This morning it was Cas, and as he leaned across the empty space between them to suck new life into last night’s hickies he was soon followed into wakefulness by Dean .

Dean moaned appreciatively, stretching into Cas’s touch as he cracked open one eye.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said

"Good morning, angel," Dean replied, turning to catch Cas' wandering mouth with his own. "Just what do you think you're up to this early?"

"Hmmm, are you complaining? I believe I remember you saying something last night about wishing you had the energy for round two," Cas tilted his head to bite lightly at Dean's jaw.

Dean rolled over, going across the bed to pull himself over Cas when his knee hit something. A muffled yelp made the pair freeze mid makeout.

“What was that?” Cas squinted suspiciously down at the bed, moving his knee experimentally. He nudged something too soft to be Dean’s knee, and there was another discontented sound from under the covers.

“Cas,” Dean hissed, pulling back and looking around the room. “Where’s Gabe? Did he get up already?”

Cas stared at him for a long second before they both frantically reached for the covers at the same time.

“Is he still breathing?”-- “Did we crush him?” They both yelped at the same time as they ripped back the sheets between them.

Up went the sheets, revealing a very sleepy looking archangel nestled between their combined knees and legs. Gabriel blinked sleepily up at both of them from where he was curled up between the pair, seemingly surprised at their frantic early morning behavior. “What’s up, ladies?” he murmured sleepily, yawning as they reached in to pull him up and hug him between them. “Can’t a guy get a little beauty sleep without causing a national panic?”

“How did you even breathe under there?” Dean asked, running a hand through the odd cowlicks pressed into the golden chestnut hair.

“Helloooo, archangel here? Did you hit your head last night, Deano? I know I give mind blowing orgasms but I didn’t mean to blow away any brain cells you had left.”

“Don’t be a jerk. We thought we killed you,” Dean snarked, giving Gabe a noogie.

“Ptttffft. Please. It would take more than two massively sexy pairs of thighs to smother me. I know, because many have tried.”

Cas rolled his eyes and then looked at Dean. He raised an eyebrow, looking first at Gabriel and then down at the sheets. Dean nodded, grinning. Without warning they pounced, and shoved a yelping Gabe back under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

~

Dean's nuzzled into the thick patch of tight, black curls in front of him as he did his best to suck down as much of Cas' load as he could. The angel moaned in pleasure as another thrust from Gabriel pushed Dean into him more, causing his still pulsing dick to bump the back of the hunter's throat.

"Atta boy, Dean. Clean him up nice," Gabriel encouraged from over Dean's shoulder, his hips pistoning in a never faltering, deep fuck that had Dean's cock purple from need. Cas grunted in approval as sucked gently at his mate’s now softening cock. As it slipped from his mouth Gabriel shuddered, and a strong feeling of repressed electricity flew up Dean’s spine as Gabe came, pushing as deeply into Dean as he could. Dean barely had the presence of mind to reach under himself and give his own erection one, two strokes before he was riding that electric feeling into his own orgasm. Cas supported both their weights as they came down from their high, murmuring praise and nonsense into Dean’s ear as Gabe did the same from where his face pressed into the curve of Dean’s spine.

Exhausted, they fell together, wiggling and repositioning until they were comfortably lying, stickiness waved away with a burst of grace and comforter pulled back onto the bed.

"This is what I like," Dean said, a slight slur to his words as he pressed open mouthed kisses to Cas' jaw. "Don' need nothing else. Just both'a you here, where i c'n feel you."

"Awww, babe," Gabe cooed, pressing up along Dean till they were skin to skin. "That sounds an awful lot like a love confession. Sammy would be proud."

"Fuck Sam," Dean muttered, reaching back to pull Gabriel's arms around his chest. "I got feelings too, you know. S'not like he has a m'noply on them."

"Are you feeling well, Dean?" Cas asked, brushing his sweat soaked hair out oh his face, and looking down at him with a worried frown. "Perhaps you should have some juice. We went hard tonight and I think your electrolytes might be off."

"Yeah Deano. What do you want? I can poof up some gatorade, or maybe some orange juice. Hey, how about a snack? Don't want you getting a sex hangover or something."

With a growl, Dean rolled over, pinning Gabriel in a hug and effectively cutting off any further remarks. "I mean it. This isn't some post orgasmic meltdown or anything, guys. I just don't want you to think I don't get, you know, the whole bond thing. I'm not just using you guys because I'm afraid to be alone and I think this will trap you with me."

The angels shared a startled look.

"Dean, we don't think that at all," Cas leaned in, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean's blushing ear. "What brought this on, love? Did Sam say something?"

His silence was answer enough. Gabriel sighed, then leaned forward to blow a raspberry on Dean’s collarbone. Dean yelped, jerking away and almost smacking his head on Castiel’s chin. 

“This is the stupidest conversation we might ever have to endure, so listen up bucko,” Gabe said, crawling up to sit cross-legged on the mattress. “First of all; you’re allowed to want people in your life. You’re allowed to feel lonely and I swear to dad that if you do feel lonely Cas and I want you to come to us. That’s how life works. We take comfort in each other and somehow make it through this stupid thing we call existence. Second,” he looked at Cas, who nodded back. “We know you love us, kiddo. We can feel it. And I swore I would never push you into,” he made a vague, wiggling gesture between the three of them, “This whole nest thing if you weren’t having a good time.”

Cas leaned up to kiss Gabe on the cheek. “Gabriel is right. Whatever other’s may think of our relationship is insignificant to the joy we gain from being together. We want you to feel good with us, and I know you feel the same. I hope you would let us know if you ever changed your mind or feelings on the matter.”

“Never,” Dean said, a strong blush spreading over his cheeks. “Like I said, this is everything I want. You, me, and this asshole right here together.”

“Good,” Gabe flopped down dramatically. “Same. Only, on the condition that while we are here, being together and all, we enjoy it to the best of our abilities. So what’s it gonna be,” he held up his fingers, ready to snap. “Canopy bed? Would you like to fall asleep to the gentle sound of rain? I could poof up some violins to serenade you.”

"...Can I have some orange juice?" Dean asked shyly. "No pulp?"

“I’ll get some from the kitchen,” Cas said, kissing Dean on the forehead before rolling out of bed. “Do you want anything Gabriel?”

“Apple juice!” Gabe exclaimed, diving back under the blanket and scooting closer to Dean. “Ohhhh. Can you wear the sexy heart apron when you bring it? Don’t you think we need a sexy maid bringing us juice in bed, Dean?”

Dean leaned back, a lazy grin on his face, post orgasmic mellowness returning. “I don’t know, Gabe. I kinda like the view as it is.”

Cas rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen, shamelessly forgoing putting on any clothes for the trip. Gabriel wolf whistled at him as he left the room, and Dean laughed. Everything was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my writing.
> 
> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
